With You
by TheMadnessReturns
Summary: Jean x Reader. Training has been a pain not just for you but for everyone. Shadis was forced to give everyone a 2 hour break from training, rare yet great. As you walk around you see an upset Jean, you try to cheer him up but he pushes you away. What will you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Jean x reader fanfiction~ This is only the first chapter. WARNING: This fanfiction contains lemons which makes this be rated M. Please do enjoy the first chapter of "With You". All Attack on Titan characters belong to Hajime Isayama.**

"(N/c)… (N/c)!" As I heard Annie I suddenly snapped from my daydreaming. "I'm sorry! What's wrong?" I could see she wasn't mad, she just chuckled lightly. "Shadis said we've got 2 hours as a reward of relaxation time due to the fact maintenance decided to repair all 3DMG today just when we needed it, just to let you know." Great. "Thanks Annie" I smiled at her. "No problem, see you around (N/c)."

Two whole hours to myself, this is rare yet great! I wonder what I'm going to do! I feel like sleeping. I bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" as I look up I see Bertholdt. "its okay" He said as he blushed fiercely, well that's Bertholdt for you. I walked around for a few minutes until I found myself at the dining hall. I just peeped through and I could feel the tension. "Everyone please be friends with him, he can be a trouble child" I saw a woman plead. Jean was yelling at her to leave, it broke my heart. Then I noticed that was his mother. I noticed Jean was starting to run out of the building so I hid. A tear was rolling down my cheek. I guess I felt bad both for Jean and his mother… his mother, heartbroken and Jean, petrified. I saw Jean near a river. I approached him from behind. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that. Are you alright?" I asked with the softest tone I could find.

"Go away…"

"Jean."

"LEAVE (N/c)"

Naturally I started crying out of fear and confusion. I just ran. "W-wait (N/c)!" I could hear Jean crying out to me but I ignored it. I tried to be nice but he blew it. If I had any of my family around I wouldn't even be here to begin with. I finally stopped running and reached the dorms where I just laid down and I broke down at the thought of having my family around. Since we had these 2 precious hours, then dinnertime, more free time and then lights out I just stayed in the dorm for a few minutes crying.

"(N/c)? Are you okay?" As I look up I saw Marco. He held me close to his chest and held me tight. I broke down in his arms. Once I calmed down a bit we sat down in the empty dining hall and talked. "Now, why were you crying like that? I hate seeing my friends hurt like that! If you feel pressured, remember you don't have to tell me." He said with a warm voice.

"Jean…the way he treated his mother, I felt bad for both of them! So I went to check how he was doing because I was worried about him and I tried to talk to him and he just pushed me away and yelled at me to go away! It broke my heart, I don't like seeing him like that and then I remembered my family before the attack and I just…" I stopped talking.

"You just?" Marco asked.

"I LOVE HIM! Ever since we began training and it's just so frustrating to know he'll never feel the same way for me because he likes Mikasa and I just don't know what to do! I want him Marco! I want him to flirt with me! Talk to me more and to be held by him during these cold nights! I just love him and it hurts so much Marco!" I broke out crying in his arms again ignoring the fact we could've been heard by anyone at the time.

"There, (N/c) its okay" He whispered as he stroked my hair.

"I'm sure one day you will get the chance to be with someone who truly loves you, it might be Jean or someone else but I want you to know… Jean can be a… do pardon my language but, he can be an asshole. Am I right?" Said Marco

I let out a slight chuckle "Yeah…he can be."

"Well you might not know this but you might have a chance, and when you do be wise about it because-" He was cut off by a slamming door which startled both of us. In the doorway you could see Jean. And he could clearly see that Marco had me in his arms and I had tears all over my face and his uniform.

"(N/c) can I talk to you?" Said Jean as he stood there.

Marco wiped a tear off of my face "Now might just be your chance" I stood up, hugged him and thanked him for staying with me and being such a great friend to have around.

Jean and I were walking alone. It was dark and quiet. Dinner time was coming up soon also.

"(N/c)"

"Jean"

We both spoke at the same time. I coughed and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, could I go first?" he asked.

"Sure."

"I'm really sorry about what you're about to hear but, I may or may not had eavesdropped on your conversation with Marco. I want you to know I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself, for yelling at you and in general being a dick when I could have appreciated you being there for me and I could've accepted your comfort I'm sorry…" I could see tears forming in Jean's eyes.

"My turn?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"How much did you hear?" I asked

"...'I love him'" he struggled to say.

"Alright. One Eavesdropping isn't good Jean. Secondly, I do love you… And I'm sorry for saying this, you probably won't want to talk to me after this…I accept your apology I'm just going to go and die now in my dorm…" I said. As I turned around to leave I was pulled back by Jean and was held by his warm, tender embrace.

He lifted my chin up so we locked eyes.

Soon enough his lips were on mine. His soft lips were on mine. He kissed me. But I broke the kiss, crying and ready to question him.

"Jean! What about Mikasa huh?! I'm not dumb! I can clearly see how you look at her!" He held me there so I couldn't leave. I then felt him let go of me.

"I...I"

"Exactly."

As tears were running down my face I ran towards the guy dorms so I could talk to Marco. As I knocked on the door I was still crying. "Ah but if it isn't our beautiful little (N/c) what brings you…here? (N/c) What's wrong?!" Said a cheerful the serious Reiner. "Is Marco around? Can I come in?" I asked with a low voice. "Come, make yourself at home…"

"(N/c)…" I saw Marco open his arms for me.

"I can't do this Marco I'm better off dead, I'm just useless" I cried so hard onto his chest. He hugged me like earlier and never let go.

"Oi…guys what's going on?" Asked a concerned Eren.

"It's nothing guys, she's really upset over something Jean did…" Calmly said Marco.

"What the fuck did horse face do to you?! I'm going to beat the horse out of him! (N/c) of all people!" Yelled Eren.

"Eren shush, if Shadis finds out we have a girl in here, he'll murder all of us." Armin said quietly.

"I'm sure (N/c) doesn't want to talk about it… She's… broken." Said Marco. He stroked my hair and my back with his other hand. He's so caring.

Marco took me up to his bed and we sat there to talk privately.

"What happened?" He asked with the softest tone ever. The room was dead quiet, Reiner, Bertholdt, Eren, Armin and Marco wanted to hear it all.

"He eavesdropped on our conversation from earlier on today and he…took advantage of my feelings."

"WHAT?!" All boys said at the same time.

"Not like that, you see I've always had feelings for Jean…ever since we met."

"HORSE FACE?!" Asked Eren with a shock on his face.

"Yeah…well, He apologized for hurting me earlier on today and then I apologized for loving him. As I turned to leave, he pulled me back and kissed me… when it's clear he has feelings for Mikasa! I mean it's obvious she's beautiful, talented, nice and really strong! I'm nothing next to her. After he kissed me I questioned him about his feelings towards her and he just stuttered and my heart sank. He kissed me knowing he has no feelings towards me." My voice shaky as I spoke.

"I think you're beautiful." Said Bertholdt.

"And I think you're strong, maybe not like Mikasa but, hell you could kill some titans out there (N/c)!" Said Eren.

"I say you're talented too! I heard you sing the other day and you have the voice of an angel!" Said Reiner.

"And I believe you're the kindest, warmest girl I know here, (N/c)." Said Marco.

"You guys…" I said with a shaky voice.

I was interrupted from speaking any longer as the door handle started to move. Someone was coming in. Marco pointed underneath a bed in the dorm and told me to wait there.

"Damn it all!" Said an angry Jean as he came in the room.

"Wow calm down" said Marco.

The rest of the guys stared at him with cold eyes for making me feel this way.

"What happened?" asked Marco.

Then I felt a body on the bed I was under. It was Jean, peachy.

"M-Marco… I feel horrible, today's been too much…" said a now sobbing Jean.

"You deserve it…" Said Eren.

"What?" asked Jean.

"YOU DESERVE IT! You made (N/c) feel worthless! She loves you and you just kiss her and then think about Mikasa again?! How can you be so heartless?!" Asked Eren.

"I LOVE (N/C)" Yelled Jean.

I covered my mouth, I half believed him.

"BULLSHIT, WHAT ABOUT MIKASA HUH?!" Eren yells back.

"I DID LIKE HER BUT THEN GAVE UP ON HER A DAY AFTER DUE TO THE FACT SHE'S CRAZY OVER YOU JEAGER! YES I TRIED TO FLIRT WITH MIKASA BUT I ONLY DID IT WHEN I KNEW (N/c) WAS THERE JUST SO I COULD SEE A REACTION. I FUCKING LOVE (N/c)! I'D DIE IN BATTLE FOR HER, I'D DIE TO RAISE A FAMILY WITH HER AND SHARE MOST MEMORIES WITH HER ALRIGHT?" Jean yells back.

"WELL THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STUTTER AFTER SHE ASKED YOU ABOUT MIKASA HM?" Eren fires back.

"I...I didn't know how to act. I had kissed (N/c) and she didn't push me away until then… She confessed her love for me and then I kissed her but she was clearly in a worse condition than before… She was broken, and it was my fault." Jean cried back.

I slowly started to get out from underneath his bed and stood up. Reiner held me in his arms and whispered "It'll be okay". I smiled back at him and he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I sat on Jean's bed waiting for him to stop arguing with Jaeger. When Jean was going towards his bed all the boys left and decided to give us some alone time. Eren winked at me and they all went for a walk.

As Jean turned around he was surprised by the fact I was there. I stood up.

"I'm sorry…I"

"I know" I interrupted him. "I'm sorry too"

There we shared another kiss together, this time it was hard and something we both needed. His lips pressed hard against mine. He brought me to his bed and we kissed once again. I could taste the need in his mouth. His hips bucking into mine every now and then made us both react in a pleasant way. I took my shirt off and he took his off. Exchanging grins we both went back to our passionate kiss. His hands travelled my body. His lips left mine and he started sucking on my chest, leaving a mark. I moaned out in pleasure, our bodies were in heat and our skin touched each other's. As I was trying to undo my bra we were interrupted by the bell announcing dinner.

"Fuck…" was all his lips could escape. I trailed my finger down his well-toned body and smiled. I kissed him and started to put my clothes back on so no one questioned us.

 **End of chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned for chapter two...as things begin to unfold.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. THIS is where lemons come in like a wrecking ball. Enjoy. All characters belong to Hajime Isayama.**

As I was trying to find my shirt the door opened and Eren and Armin came in. They could see me just wearing a bra and a skirt. Jean quickly shot up and he covered me. "WHATEVER YOU NEED GET IT AND LEAVE" Armin blushed fiercely as he noticed the mark Jean left on my chest

"Is that a mark…?" Asked a blushing Armin. He covered his personal area to cover his obvious erection he got out of seeing me.

"Don't look at her" Jean protectively said. He sure knows how to get to me. When the boys left I found my shirt and was ready to go.

"Wait…" I said before we both were about to leave the room.

"What's wrong (N/c)?" Asked Jean.

"Do you mind if I come back here after dinner…we have an unfinished mission we must fulfil soldier." I said with a flirty tone, I was blushing but I didn't care.

"Yes Ma'am! Although the guys might look and do things…" said a concerned Jean, he got angry at the thought of them looking at my nude body and feeling like Armin just did towards me.

"We'll be under the covers now, won't we?" I send him a wink.

We share a last kiss before we head out to dinner.

I sat with Jean tonight. One hand we used to eat and the other one we were using to hold each other's hands. Marco opposite Jean and so did Reiner. Annie was on my other side. Opposite Annie was Eren and Armin and lastly, next to Annie we had Mikasa. Bertholdt wasn't there. He usually goes to sleep early.

"Is everything better now (N/c)?" Asked a cheerful Marco.

"Oh yes Marco, I thank you all for being with me and always caring for me. We're all like a big dysfunctional family."

We all laughed at my comment.

Eren pushed Armin playfully. "Oi Armin stop blushing already!"

We all laughed.

Dinner was great. But what was next to come was what got me the most excited. I was dying for Jean to be in me. I guess we could say my (f/c) panties were dripping wet.

We all went back to our dorms but instead of the girl dorms I went to the guys. The guys were there alright but Jean didn't care.

"Sorry everyone, this is a subject that must be addressed immediately" I said. The lights were shut off and Jean got down to business.

His caring hands took my shirt off and then he took care of his shortly after. His hands were exploring my body once again. He trailed his finger where he left his mark earlier. He let out a light chuckle. My hands soon were touching his body, his perfectly built body.

We made our way to his bed and started making out passionately. His hands touched a spot where you just had to let out a moan. Taking advantage of the situation he took my skirt off to let me be exposed only wearing my underwear. I was glad I picked a cute set of underwear today. The boys were probably staring, but we didn't care at all. His fingers went down my underwear and he started rubbing. It felt as if my area was about to melt. He had control of me with just his hand at the time. My back arched like a bridge and he continued to rub.

"Ah-a J…Jean I'm close t-to" He kissed me to shut me up. He sped his pace and I moaned out his name as I came. This feels amazing, but it's just the beginning.

I helped him take his pants off to reveal a big erection through black underwear. I lowered his underwear to let my hand on his member. I stroked and he moaned. It felt great to return the favour. I licked his member sending shivers towards his whole body.

"S…Suck it..." pleaded Jean.

"My pleasure…" As I put his member in my mouth I notice it wasn't much of it. In my opinion he had a large member. Well I did my best and sucked it to make him feel as great as he made me feel. He held my head on his member and his hot cum was inside my mouth. I swallowed it and moved back up.

I undo the buckle of my bra and next thing you saw, were my breasts. He stared. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"You're perfect...our children will be gorgeous if they get most of your features…" He said as if he was going to cry. A tear rolls down his chin and I wipe it off. "You're as perfect as I am, they'll be strong, talented and beautiful" I say with a sweet tone.

He lay on my chest. We both heard a laugh.

"Beautiful? Sure like you (N/c) I mean just look at you and your body…but Jean? Pfft." Jokes Eren.

I forgot they were here and had been witnessing the whole event.

"Armin's passed out from you know..." Said a concerned Marco.

Jean and I let out a laugh and locked eyes.

We both kissed and remembered that we weren't done yet. Oh no, we were far from done.

Jean slid my panties off of me as if they were annoying him. He then spread my legs and held two fingers in front of me. I sucked his fingers and left some saliva on them.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me to (N/c)" stated Jean.

"Whatever you're thinking will please me no matter what." I said

He kissed my stomach and then moved down. With his wet fingers he was rubbing my most sensitive parts of my body sending pleasure waves throughout my whole body. He stopped at my panty line. I was hot for him…so why'd he stop now?

Lick.

My body felt so wonderful at that moment. His hard tongue explored my area and it was too much to handle. He sent me flying with waves of pleasure, soon enough, I reached an orgasm.

Panting I spread my legs for him to come in. He placed himself and I felt his hard tip at my entrance.

"W-wait Jean" I say.

"What's wrong? I can stop if you want" He asks.

"It's not that…you see I'm…I'm a virgin…" I say flushed with embarrassment.

"So am I, you're my first and only, (N/c)." He said

"Well you see…I'm going to bleed…" This was such an awkward conversation to have as we were about to make love. It wasn't just sex for us.

"And you don't want to leave my bed bloody, right?" He asks

"Yeah…" I say.

"It's okay, we can wash these sheets in the morning if you bleed a lot. If you wish to stop now I'll stop." He said as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Technically it's a 50/50 chance that I'll bleed but I'm begging you not to stop now…" I said as I kissed him for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

He spread my legs and positioned himself. He teased me with his tip and I was dying for more. I can't believe the Jean Kirstein and I are about to do this. He gently made his way inside of me. Once he was in I begged for him to move. The need for him was so great I just wanted him to lose control over his thrusts.

"F-Faster Jean" I managed to moan out loud.

He was going pretty fast and I was close to an orgasm, once again. We were both on the edge and I came. He stroked his member and his hot cum was on my stomach, I understand now that he did that not to get me pregnant, smart horse. I lay myself on top of Jean. We're both sweaty and still panting from what we just did. He pulled the covers on top of us and no longer after that we kissed and fell asleep.

"This is a night to remember."

The next morning was as beautiful as ever. I woke up on top of the most gorgeous gentleman alive. "Good morning" Jean says. After I yawn I answer back "Good morning!" I happily say back. "Last night was amazing, I don't regret anything (N/c)." "I'm glad you say that, Jean." I smile at him. We're both still nude from last night. So we make a use out of it. We get up and go into the shower together.

We both washed ourselves together. We made out in the showers but we both decide to get ready for the day. It was Saturday. Which meant we're allowed to go to the village, visit family, sleep in and such. I thought it would be nice to go back to bed for five more minutes…I take my pants off and all I was wearing was one of Jean's shirt and his underwear. I dreamt of him and I raising a family together.

I felt someone gently caress my cheek to wake me up. As I open my eyes I see Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Morning princess, how'd you sleep?" Smiled Reiner knowing I had a great night.

"Great you could hear it." I teased. They both burst into laughter.

"Well anyways, Bert and I are going to the village want us to bring you something?" Suggests Reiner with a smile.

"Could you pretty please with a cherry on top get me something nice to eat?" I ask with big eyes.

"Anything in particular?"

"No just something sweet…Also if you don't mind… if you guys see any protection…you know so I don't get pregnant could you get me some? I'll pay for it!" I plead

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, both sweets and condoms, see you later!" And just like that they're gone. I closed my eyes once again but I'm surprised by arms being wrapped around me.

"I love you (N/c)" purrs Jean into my ear.

"I love you too, Jean." I say back.

"I'd like to take you to my house today, you can meet our family." He says.

"I'd love to! I'll see if I've got anything nice, anything you want me to wear?" I ask.

"You'd look good even if you were to walk around naked in town, I doubt anyone would question you" He jokes. I burst out laughing.

"Nah, but seriously, anything fancy?" I ask still amused by his comment.

"Nothing special, just be you." I love the way he talks to me. It's a turn on honestly. I kiss his soft lips and sit on his lap.

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes, wait here or do you wish to come?" I ask

"I'll wait here beautiful, I've got to see what I should wear myself" He answers back. I kiss him and wave goodbye. Time to get ready.

I go back to the girl's dorm to see if I've got anything nice and proudly I find the right outfit. I wore a light pink dress with a black hoodie on top. I put on my shoes and brushed my hair. It was straight and I put some hair on top of my chest. I looked good enough to meet his mother. I put on some of perfume and make my way outside to see a waiting Jean.

"Oh you look gorgeous!" He says as he picks me up and spins with me.

"You look handsome if I have to say so myself!" We both share a kiss.

"I've got a ride already, we should go now." He says.

"One second I have to leave this note for Reiner." I say and run to the guy's dorm.

 _Reiner,_

 _I went to meet Jean's family. If it's possible could, you take care of the things I asked you for? Thank you_

 _~ (N/c)_

I run to meet back with Jean and we both sit and this man strolls us up to town. We held hands the whole way there. I was nervous. My stomach hurt, I was nervous. I was lost in my own thoughts.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy Chapter 3!**

"It'll be okay, my mother will love you and the idea of grandkids." Jean says to reassure me.

"I...I hope" I nervously say back.

We arrived at a large house and Jean led me off the carriage like vehicle. He paid the driver and then held my hand. As he knocked on the door we saw his mother look at him with tears drawing in her eyes. At last she hugged her 'Jean-boy' and was happy to see him. Jean was embarrassed but I thought it was a rather cute scene.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, (N/c)." He said proudly. The way he addressed me as his girlfriend just made me melt.

"I'd like your approval to make her my...my wife." He says, he's so adorable. He's blushing so hard.

"She's beautiful!" His mother says as he wraps her arms around me. "(N/c) Kirstein…It has a nice ring to it doesn't it love? Welcome to our family!" She says. As she lets us in.

"I'll be back kids!" She says as she rushes upstairs.

"I love your mother already Jean…she's so kind and cheerful" I say

"Like she said, welcome to the Kirstein family, I'll show you my room later, perhaps we could have fun up there?" He purrs in my ear.

"You can do anything you'd like..." I purr back.

He blushes and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek as we wait for his mother to come back.

"I never thought a girl would actually fall in love with me…" Jean admitted to thinking he'd always be lonely.

"I'll always be here for you, and our children. We'll grow old together Jean, I promise you that. I love you, you're the only family I have left, and as to mine…they're all resting now." I say as I notice tears drawing in my (e/c) eyes.

His lips meet mine, saying 'I'll always be here no matter what'. As we were kissing we notice his mother had already come back, so we break out our kiss. Since it was getting pretty passionate.

"(N/c)…?" Asks Jean's mother.

"Yes?" I answer back.

"Am I to trust you that you'll take care of him?" She asks in a serious tone.

"Of course! I'll take care of him. I'd like to be always by his side...perhaps raise a child with him." I say in a sweet yet serious tone.

She stands up and gives me something.

"What is it?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"Open and you'll see love!" She excitedly says back.

As I open the box with Jean we both gasp when we see what the box contained.

"These are the rings you and dad had, right?" asks Jean.

"Yes Jean-boy, when you wear these, think of me and how you must visit with your kids!"

"Mum, we can't, these are precious to you"

"I'm old Jean-boy, I want to see you become a father and such. If titans ever invade I want you to keep these, in case something happens to me."

"Thank you mum, thank you!" Said Jean as he started crying holding onto his mother. I'm not going to lie, it was a beautiful scene. His mother's rings were beautiful. Jean and I would have to wear them in a necklace in order not to lose them during training and such.

"Now, I'm going to go get groceries and when I'm back I'll make you all lunch, how about you show your girlfriend your room Jean-boy?" proudly says his mother.

"Yes, be careful mother, and mum?" Says Jean.

"Yes?" asks his mother

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I was beyond frustrated" He admits.

"It's okay my boy, my how you've grown. Now I'll head out and I'll be back in around an hour or two to cook for you alright?" His mother states.

"Take your time, I love you" Says Jean as he shuts the door behind his mother.

He's so caring, I love him so much and the fact that he's mine, oh god yes. Jean turns around and gives eyes me with his hungry eyes.

"Now, shall we make our way upstairs?" He winks at me. We both reach his bedroom and as he opens the door we see a neat bedroom with lots of beautiful furniture. Jean quickly goes towards one of his drawers and smiles once he finds something.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"This is perfect, I found some protection for us." He says with a happy tone in his voice. I smile back to him. Jean looks at me, with his beautiful eyes he comes closer to me. Our lips meet, his soft lips against mine felt perfect.

"I love you… (N/c)" Says Jean with truth filled in his eyes.

"Oh I love you too much Jean" I say back. We both share a tight embrace.

"I was thinking, which legion are you going to join?" Asks Jean.

"I know you'd like to go for the military police, I'd most likely drop out if I can't decide." I say, suddenly saddened by the fact Jean wouldn't be there for me since he wants to go for the MP to be secured within the walls. I've always wanted to join the survey corps, but I also want to have the basic human joys. I'd like to have children and see them grow old, see them become someone important. Getting married with a white gown, I'd love to walk down to aisle and get married.

"But which one did you have in mind (N/c)?" he asks with some sort of serious tone in his voice.

"…The survey corps." I said, silence filled the room.

"You can't be serious! That's suicide! I can't let you do that!" He says with a tone close to the one he had when he snapped at me. I was in shock and fear.

"I've always wanted to join the Survey corps and wander outside and contribute to humanity Jean! I mean it!" I say in a normal tone, not loud, not soft, just serious and normal. A tear rolls down my cheek as he tightly embraces me.

"I'll go with you…" He struggles to say

"Jean…what about the military police?" I asked.

"You're more important than the military police!" He says loudly.

"I love you Jean! I'll be good to you!" I practically yell out

"I love you too (N/c)! I'll be good and protect you too!" He yells back in tears. We kiss, this time it was different. Jean pinned me against the wall. My (h/c) locks messy on my face now as we started kissing passionately. My hands touched his body as he was now kissing my neck. I let out a few moans to show him I'm enjoying his touch. He was driving me crazy.

"J-Jean…I can't wait just make love to me now…p-please" I plead. I couldn't wait I was desperate for him.

"My pleasure…" He says as he unbuckled his belt. I laugh at his response since that's what I said the previous night for his request. He positions his member and teases me with his tip.

"J-Jean…hurry p-please…" I plead once again, hot for him. As he's about to enter he quickly stops and moves away from me. I notice he reached the condoms he had hidden. He quickly positions the condom on his member, struggling at first due to the fact he just wanted to do it as soon as possible. I chuckle at the sight, rubbing myself as I wait for him. Jean picks me up and throws me in his bed. I naturally open my legs for him. He teases me once again and then comes in. His thrusts went from slow to quick. I was in so much pleasure, I was moaning his name out loud. This time we were alone at his house.

"Jean!" I scream as I'm close to an orgasm. Jean quickens his thrusts and rests his head on my chest as he kept going.

"Ahh-ah…" We both manage to get out as we both came, even with a condom, I could feel his hot seed. He lay his head on my chest and we were both panting. One of these days we'll do it without protection and we'll be ready for parenthood. In the meantime we're still young, yet I'm proud to say I'm in love with Jean Kirstein. Jean stood up, took the condom off and threw it inside a bin he had in his room. We both lay in his bed covered by his sheets.

"Want to sleep in our dorm again tonight? I'd like to hold you by my side at all times. After all tomorrow is Sunday, another day off. What do you say (N/c)?" Asks Jean as he plays with my (h/c) hair.

"I'd love to, I believe it'll be a cold night. Being held by you at night is one of the many joys in life" I say as I lean in for a kiss. His lips were as soft as ever, I'll never get tired of this.

Knock.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Chapter 4 is already up I believe. Jean's mother seemed to be nice in the OVA. Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apologies for the last chapter being so short! Anyways here's chapter 4!**

We both sit up and Jean quickly puts his underwear and pants back on, I chuckle. "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you privately dear…" Said Jean's mother, she didn't sound cheerful, like she did this morning.

"I'll be there in a second!" He responds. Jean comes to me and kisses me. "I'll be back in a short amount of time, make yourself at home." Said Jean in a hushed tone. I wonder what his mother was going to talk to him about.

-Jean's POV-

I walked out from my bedroom and shut the door, leaving (N/c) by herself in my room. I wonder what mother has to talk to me about. I walk down to the kitchen and she's waiting for me there.

"Yes? What did you want to talk about?" I ask trying my best not to sound annoyed. My mother turns around with a mad sort of look in her face. What the fuck? She quickly walked up to me and slapped me.

"O-oi!" I manage to say "What the hell was that for?!"

"You could get that girl pregnant for God's sake Jean!" I don't think I've ever blushed so hard before.

"You heard us?! Didn't you go to the fucking store?!" I yell back.

"I forgot my wallet for wall Rose's sake!" She yells back.

My right cheek was hurting a lot. It was the first time she ever raised her hand at me. I could feel it getting swollen. I touch my cheek and flinch as it hurt a lot. Old hag! She looks at me with sorry eyes.

"We're leaving." I say with no tone, I was hurt.

"Jean"

"No! We're leaving, I visited you, I felt like shit for the way I treated you! I showed you the girl who's precious to me, and you do this?! We're leaving mother." I turn around and run to my bedroom. Before I open the door I felt a tear rolling down my face, I wipe it off and go inside the room. (N/c) was in shock, when she saw me she quickly ran into my arms.

"Jean, baby what's wrong?! I heard a loud noise and…don't tell me this mark on your face is from a slap…" She said with a shaky voice and gently caressed the mark my mother had left.

"Don't worry about it, we're leaving…do you have the rings she gave us?" I ask.

"I do, here." She says as she gives me the little box which contained the rings that belonged to my father and mother.

"Let's get out of here." I say as I grab (N/c)'s hand and we start going downstairs. I stop halfway down the stairs, turn around and look at (N/c).

"I left the condoms in my room…" I whisper. She gets close to me and purrs in my ear "It's okay, Reiner got me some…" We exchange smiles and reach the door. I see my mother standing there.

"Mother, here are your rings. I apologise, but we can't have these." I said with the lowest tone ever.

"Jean-boy…I'm sorry!" She says. I hold her hand. Unfold her fingers and put the small box in her hands. "I know, we have to leave now. Goodbye mother. I hope we can see each other again. When you go up to my room you'll regret your actions. I love you mother, goodbye." I say as I walk out the door. I notice (N/c) wasn't behind me. I turn around and see my mother holding her by her wrist and whispering something into her ear.

I go back inside and trying not to lose my shit I say "Don't hold her that way. We're leaving, I hope you can meet our children in the future, goodbye mother." I gently grabbed (N/c)'s hand and we walked out.

"Let's go shopping." I say to change the awkward atmosphere my mother left us with.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"Yeah, we can get new clothes and things we'll need." I answer back with a smile.

"I don't have much cash on me Jean" She says, I roll my eyes in a funny way that made her chuckle.

"I'm paying silly" I give her a warm smile. Her eyes filled with excitement we made our way to town.

-(N/c) POV-

Jean's mother seemed so lovely…until she hit him. I wonder why she decided to do such a thing to her own son. I here vow that I'll never raise my hand at my children.

Jean was taking me shopping. I felt like I was taking advantage of him. In all honesty I felt like going back home. Jean went inside a store and left me to wait outside. I've been thinking about home for so long. I miss my family so much…If I were to lose Jean I don't know what I'd do. I felt myself getting upset over such a thought.

"(N/c), are you alright?" I hear a familiar voice ask. As I look at who just spoke to me I see it was no other than Mikasa.

"I'm alright thank you." I politely respond to her.

"What are you doing just standing here?" She asks.

"Waiting for someone." I respond trying not to show my hate.

"For who." She says.

"For Jean." I nervously say.

Her face expression changed from serious to blushing?

"Why are you with Jean?" She asks. She had angry eyes and was blushing fiercely…don't tell me she…

"I like him (N/c). Stay away from him or I'll deal with you…I'm strong. Way stronger than you'll ever be."

I stand there and stare in shock. She smiles and leaves.

"(N/c) I'm back... (N/c)? (N/c)!" Jean says and I snap out of my shock.

"Oh I'm sorry…you're back." I attempt to smile back.

"Yeah, should we keep walking? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" He asks.

"Sure, let's go." I say back.

It was early in the afternoon when Jean and I decided to go back. I'm scared…of Mikasa. I thought she liked Eren! I'm just going to talk to Reiner and Bert about this, they've always been there for me. If it weren't for Reiner and Bertholdt, I wouldn't be here.

 _It was cold. A really cold afternoon. I lived in a village with my parents. I was an only child. My mother was expecting a little brother soon. I was happy and excited. I couldn't wait to meet my little brother. When the titans attacked our village we weren't aware of the attack. News didn't get to our village fast. A Titan had caught my mother. My father tried to get her back but another titan caught him. I'll never forget the sight. My mother's pregnant belly squished by the titan, her pregnant belly exploded. Her guts falling from the titan's hand. The titan enjoyed her. My father yelled at me to run. His last words were "Run, I love you (N/c)!" His head was bitten off soon after that. I still remember the fear I felt. I couldn't move. Everything I loved had been taken away from me. "Hey! Girl! Let's go run!" Says a boy holding hands with another boy. They looked my age. (At the time we were 12) The blonde boy took my hand and we ran. I don't remember ever running this fast. We could get on a boat before it was too late. The blonde boy had made me sit in between him and the black haired boy. I snapped out of fear and it turned to the worst pain I ever felt. I started crying, Mama…Papa… I'll never see them again. I never got to meet my little brother. The pain was horrible, I felt as if my heart was being ripped away from my chest. I felt someone hug me. I look up both boys wrapped their arms around me. "It'll be okay…" Both boys say, they had lost their family too. After I calmed down a bit, we got to know each other. To my surprise they were my age. Ever since then we've been inseparable. Both boys are like a family to me. We met Annie, she's been part of our family too. They bring me joy and we all feel at home when we're together. We were raised by Erwin Smith. Now he's a commander but he taught us most of the things we know. He fed us and took us in. He made us promise him we'd join the training legion, which we all swore to do, which is why we're here._

I sigh as I cuddle Jean on our way back. The carriage stopped and we both got off and Jean payed. I felt stared at. Jean held my hand and we walked to the boy's dorm. We were both carrying bags from our shopping with our spare hands. Jean spoiled me today. As he closed the door for the guy's dorm we set our bags on his bed and sighed in relief. Jean took out a beautiful dress from a bag. It was medium length and I gasped. The dress was dark blue and it was truly gorgeous.

"I got this for you along with a lot of other things…I hope you like what I got you (N/c)" He says with a smile on his face. My mouth was touching the floor. I was in awe at the sight of beautiful clothing Jean bought.

"Thank you so much Jean…I'm really thankful. You've got great taste in clothing love" I say with a happy tone. Then I tell him I'll go put my new clothes away in my suitcase which was in my dorm. He helps me carry the bags and pack them away. I then take a bag which contained gifts for my family. I got Annie a black medium length dress which she would look beautiful in. I also got her a white hoodie, same type she has but different colour. I got Reiner a fancy shirt and cologne. Lastly, I got Bertholdt a fancy shirt as well and cologne so the boys didn't fight, which they rarely do anyway.

"Thank you so much Jean" I say as I place a kiss on his lips and then look at all the new clothing he purchased for me. I felt like I used him in a way. I then reach my money and give him money for the gifts I got. He didn't want me to give him money, as he said "What's mine, is yours". I was happy. I told him I'd sleep with him again so I took my nightwear to his dorm and then left him to go see Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

"Annie!" I call out to her as I see her reading a book. She stands up gives me a light smile and we share a hug. "Could you come with me please?" I ask.

"Sure, let's go. Is this a family meeting?" she says pointing at my bags. I nod back at her and smile. We were both holding hands and soon enough we found Reiner and Bertholdt sitting down near the woods. We join them and sit next to them.

"Everyone, you've always been family to me. I love you all more than I can say. I got you some gifts today while I was out with Jean, I hope you like them!" I say as I give each of them a bag which had what I got them. All of their faces lit up, especially Annie's, her eyes sparkled at the sight of the dress.

"This is beautiful…" She says "Thank you (N/c)" She says as she hugs me and places a kiss on my cheek. I smile warmly at her and I say it's no problem.

"Wow this shirt is so fancy, I love it! Thank you baby" Reiner says as he hugs me but he places a gentle kiss on my forehead. I smile back at him. Then Bertholdt interrupts.

"This cologne smells so good!" He says with a warm smile and he gives me a tight hug.

"I'm happy you all liked my gifts." I say.

"I got us all something too actually." Says Reiner.

"You too?" Asks Annie still happy from the clothing items I got her.

"Yeah, mine's different though. I got us all rings which we can all put on these chains I got us. If you read close enough it says 'Family, where life begins and love never ends' I hope you all like them" He says proudly.

The chain was a skinny yet strong golden chain. The ring was gold and the words were carved with what seemed diamonds or some sort of beautiful stone. A tear escaped my eye as I put it on.

"Thank you Reiner! I'll never take this off!" I say and Annie agrees as she is also emotional. We all join each other in a warm group hug.

We all talk for about an hour or so and then we all go in our own ways. I was making my way to Jean when I got pulled aside. Crap I forgot to talk to Reiner. I shouldn't have walked back by myself. I was being pinned against a wall by Mikasa. Not long after that I was knocked out by one punch. Fuck. Why did this have to happen? Why didn't she get with Jean when she had the chance? Why does she have to be violent to one of her comrades? I was out cold.

 **End of chapter 4...Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! This story is about to take a turn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

I groggily opened my eyes and saw Annie and Mikasa. I stood up putting a hand on my sore eye. I was going to get a bruise and she'd get a punishment. The atmosphere was tense. Annie and Mikasa were staring at each other. I felt someone holding me from behind. I look and Reiner and Bertholdt are there. I got a flashback from when we first met. Annie kicked Mikasa on the face and did the move she did on Eren and Reiner during training. I was surprised. Reiner picked me up bridal style and we all left Mikasa there standing angry. We all went to the boy's dorm and closed the door. Jean was in his bed, reading something when he shot up and got me from Reiner's arms.

"What happened?" He asks worried.

"No! Nothing, I-I'm fine!" I nervously say. I didn't want him to know…Out of instinct I get everyone out but Jean and told them the reason why she was doing all this.

"Oh so that's why she's been like this to you" Says Reiner after I fill them in.

"If she hurts you again I'll throw her to a titan if they attack." Said Annie. I laughed nervously.

"You should tell Jean (N/c), he'll see what he can do about this" Said Bertholdt. I thought about it for a few minutes and then realized he'd help me and protect me.

"You're right, I should!" I said as I got confidence to tell him. I made my way to the boy's dorm, open the door ready to talk to Jean, after all he is caring and he'll understand.

"Shh Jean…You wanted this didn't you? You dreamt of this, you think of me when you're with (N/c) I know you do…" I came inside the room and saw what I thought would never happen. I froze in shock and sadness. The pain was coming back and tears were drawing in my eyes.

Mikasa was on top of Jean, pinning him down on his bed. She was kissing and rubbing herself on his crotch area. "(N/c) it's not what it looks like!" Jean pleads. Fight. I look at Mikasa and she's staring at me with a happy look. She places her hand on his bulge. He obviously had an erection. She strokes it through his clothing and he moans.

"I can't believe this…we were going to get married…you said you loved me…YOU LIED! YOU CLEARLY LIED!" I said with a face full of tears and my voice breaking from the pain.

"(N/c) please wait!" Jean pleads once again and I run outside of the dorm. I want to die. I gave him my all. He fooled me. I walk away from the dorm and walk forwards. I didn't have a certain place to go so I just went forward. Tears running from my eyes, I couldn't stop crying yet I had a blank expression in my face.

I bumped into someone. I look up and see Eren.

"(N/c) what's wrong?" I passed out in his arms. I felt him hold me in his arms trying to get me to respond. I slowly close my eyes and a last tear came out from my eye.

"(N/c)! Answer me! P-please!" I felt Eren's lips on mine as he was trying to get me to breathe. I coughed and opened my eyes. We locked eyes and I cried harder than I did with Marco. This was the end of my trusting others days. I felt Eren hug me really tight. I grabbed his shirt and cried into it.

"E-Eren…" I say in between sobs.

"Don't speak, you're in a weak condition…I'll take you to Jean…" He says with the warmest tone I had ever heard THE Eren Jaeger speak in.

"No! Please…No…" I beg Eren as I look inside his beautiful aqua eyes.

"…Why not?" Eren asks, concerned as he looks at me.

"H-him and Mikasa…the-y" I struggle to say as I notice Mikasa was Eren's lover just like I was Jean's.

"They what?" Asked Eren.

"They were about to have sex as I was going to you guys' dorm…Mikasa was on top of Jean and she was pinning him down on the bed…Mikasa gave me this bruised eye because she warned me if I got close to Jean she'd beat me up…which she later did and now this happened…" I say

Eren was upset, I saw a tear escape his eye. I placed my hand on his face and wiped the tear off. He hugged me tightly and I cried onto his chest and he cried into my shoulder. Eren's warm embrace made me feel safe.

"And to think I trusted him…gave him my all…just to see this…Eren. Please just kill me…I don't want to live like this anymore. This pain is just too much" I struggle to say. Eren lifts my chin up and looks at me in the eye.

"Don't say things like that…we'll get through this…together. If I were to lose you I don't know what I'd do. Come here" He says as he hugs me. He was warm and I liked it. We both stood up and made our way to the dorms. We held hands and we were ready to go.

"Ah! Jean! You're so good in bed!" We both heard Mikasa moan out loud. I felt a blade through my heart. I look up at Eren and he places his hand on my cheek. Whispering "It'll be okay…" I smile at him. We both hold hands as Eren pushes the door open. When we're in we saw Mikasa having furious sex with Jean. Eren was disgusted and so was I.

"Mikasa?!" Eren asks acting surprised.

"E-Eren wait… ah-ah I'm about to com-e I didn't know J-Jean was so good at th-this" Mikasa says as she practically comes as she humps Jean for the last time. I look away and Eren caressed my hand with his thumb.

"Jean how fucking dare you?! (N/c) is heartbroken! You promised her all this shit and now you're fucking someone whom I thought was my lover?" Eren yells at Jean.

"IT WAS FORCED SEX! She forced herself onto me. She fucking raped me Eren. I tried to stop her. Then (N/c) came in and saw everything. I'm sorry" Jean says as he looked at me in the eye. I don't believe him. I want to, but I can't. I look down as more tears come out from my eye. Jean stood up and tried to approach me but Eren wouldn't let him lay a finger on me.

"Don't think of laying a finger on her. Not anymore Jean" Eren says.

"Hey baby come on let's go, I'll give you a nice time too. This relieved my pain from Annie's fucking kick." Mikasa said to Eren. This was a different Mikasa. He pushed her away making her fall on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I was shocked and heartbroken. The pain I felt was horrifying. I fell hard on the ground hitting my head. Didn't move a single hair. Eren quickly came to my aid and tried to revive me, once again. His soft lips against mine, desperately trying to get me to respond. No answer. I could feel Eren's tears on my face as he was now crying at what Mikasa had caused. He tried to get me back once again, this time it worked. After he revived me he seemed happy for a second then held me close to his chest.

"Eren don't touch her like that…" Jean said on the verge of tears.

"Unlike you I care about her… (N/c) We'll get through this." Eren says trying to reassure me. I stood up. All 3 of them stared at me. I walked straight out of the room, I couldn't handle this pain much longer.

"(N/c)!" Both Jean and Eren call out to me, I simply ignore them and walk off. I'm done.

I walked far until I reached a lake. I walked for what seemed like hours. I sat by the edge of the cliff it had. The view was beautiful. I reached for a flower and started picking at it. It smelled wonderful. Tears were running from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Everything had been crushed. Thanks to Mikasa and her jealousy over my happiness with Jean. Everything I had was now gone. I felt as if I died, I wouldn't care anymore.

I felt someone hold me tight from behind. That scent. That familiar scent. As I turn around I get kissed. These lips were soft and too familiar. As I open my eyes I see Jean. I push him away. De ja vu.

"And just what do you think you're doing?! Haven't you done enough?! You got what you wanted from the very beginning! I'm at the point if I died I wouldn't care Jean! For fucks sake, do you have any idea how I feel?! How would you feel if Eren and I were fucking and you came in?!" My voice was shaky and I was still crying. Jean was silent and he just stared at me with his honey-brown eyes.

"Exactly" I say as I cry even more.

"Can I have a word?" He asks. I look up at him so he can see how hurt I am. I give a light nod.

"She raped me. When you left she came inside the room and pinned me against the bed. I yelled out for help but no one was around. She's stronger than me. You should already know that. When you came in she had her hand on my mouth and was touching herself with the other. You saw the rest. You should know I was in pain. I was planning something big for tonight (Name)…I understand if you see this in a complete other way, just please believe me. I love you" Jean said with tears filled in his eyes.

He sat next to me and we both looked at the starry sky and the bright moon.

"I want to believe you, trust me I do. I just can't Jean! I wanted to tell you of the threats Mikasa gave me and how she was responsible for my bruised eye!" I say as I embrace him tightly, he holds me there once again in his tender embrace.

"I would've done something about it…now you and Jaeger?" he questions me.

"He tried to bring me back 2 times today. I was in so much pain I fainted twice. He happened to be there at the time and he took care of me." I say back to him.

"I'm sorry this all had to happen…I'm only yours…" He says as he hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry too…" I say back. I want to forgive him, I'll need some time. For now we both share a light kiss and decide to make our way back to the dorms. We were both tired and we knew it. We both get to the dorms and I put one of Jean's shirts on and take my skirt off, leaving me just in his shirt and my underpants. I had my own nightwear, I just didn't feel like wearing it. Before joining Jean in bed I go up to Eren's bed and shake him awake.

"Eren"

"Huh? (N/c)?" Eren groggily said.

"Thank you" I say as I give him a kiss on his cheek and caressed his face so he could go back to sleep. I went over to Reiner's bed and whispered.

"Did you get the things?" I ask him. He pointed to a bag on the end of his bed. I reached and smiled at the content. I got the condoms out and went back to Jean. I got in bed with him and he was really warm for a cold night like this. He cuddles me from behind and he purrs in my ear.

"I can't lose you"

"You won't, I promise." I say back to him. I get up for one last time and put the condoms inside my bag I had underneath his bed and we both drifted off to sleep, holding onto each other not wanting to let go. Part of me was still sad, but the other felt just right with him.

 **That was chapter 5 :o ((I'M SORRY MIKASA FANS FOR MAKING HER SUCH A MEAN PERSON. I JUST HAD TO PICK A FEMALE AND I DOUBT SOMEONE LIKE SASHA WOULD BE INTO JEAN. I DON'T MEAN TO HATE ON MIKASA.))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

The next morning Shadis asked for Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and myself to go inside his office looking clean with our uniforms on. We all sigh as we go in looking responsibly. We saw Shadis there, but the man that stood next to him was who got us all happy to see. He puts his hand to his heart and we all do the same.

Erwin opened his arms as Annie and I ran to him. He was like a father to us orphans. I was in tears from seeing the man that raised us. Annie was crying into his chest as she was happy to see him too.

"I missed you kids. Know I'm proud of you as you've come so far in your training." Erwin said proudly as he hugged us back. I looked up to him and he had a few tears rolling down his face.

"Erwin" Said Reiner which made us all turn. We all looked at him as he took out a little familiar box and gave it to Erwin. He smiled as he opened it and saw one the rings we were all wearing around our necks. He seemed to be really touched by the detail. He quickly put it around his neck and we all showed the fact we wore the same necklace which meant we were connected in a way.

"Thank you everyone, I shan't take this off. Ever. I also bought you guys a little something, I hope you all like what I got you." He said as he individually gave us a little box. We all smiled as we opened it and saw another ring. This one said "Never forget what you're fighting for" I exchanged smiles with everyone in the room and was thankful.

"Thanks Erwin, this is a beautiful detail, we'll all wear them on our necklace like with the other one" I said with a big smile on my face. We all agreed on going out at night. Either way, it was Sunday. Our last free day before we get back to training.

I'm glad things were sorted out with Jean last night. I must admit I'm afraid of what Mikasa might do. I'm also worried about Eren, he didn't show it much, but he was hurt. I decided to go check on Eren.

Once I was in the guys' dorm I went to check if he was in bed. No sign of Eren here. Maybe he'd be in the gym? After all he is trying hard for the Survey Corps. He wasn't in the gym either. I looked for Armin in the study hall and found him there.

"Armin, where's Eren?" I asked with a worried tone in my voice, I was worried.

"(N/c)… I haven't seen him since this morning, he walked off somewhere." I might know where he might be…

"Hmm, alright, thanks Armin…have a nice day." I answer back and run off to the woods, I know this might be a crazy idea but I believe he might be at the lake, after all Reiner told me he brought him there once and he was in awe. To my surprise I found him there. Yay me.

He was in pain. He was crying into his own legs.

"Mind if I sit here?" I ask Eren.

"S-sure" He says in between sobs. I reached for his hand in order for him to know I was here for him.

"Like you said, we'll get through this…together" I said just like he did last night.

"I just…I can't believe she did that! This is the girl I grew up with! I never imagined she'd ever do that!" Eren yells in between sobs. I hugged him. I gave him a warm tight hug.

"Shh, Eren I'm here…every person has a secret side to themselves…perhaps underneath all that seriousness and strength, Mikasa had been hiding this from you. From everyone really. I'm sure you'll be okay" I tell him as he cries into my chest.

"Are you and Jean better now?" He asks me. What?

"Well, I was mad but now I thi" I couldn't finish my sentence as Eren pressed his soft lips against mine. Please don't! The thoughts of Jean running through my mind…this must have been similar to what Jean had been thinking when Mikasa pushed herself onto him…This was different. I could taste Eren's need for comfort. I could taste his pain. He broke the kiss and I just stared at him.

"Eren! I love Jean and you-" I start as I'm ready to talk to him about how wrong this felt.

"No! I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that I…" He tries to finish off his sentence but couldn't. Jean had punched him so hard he fell to his side. Jean grabbed my hand to help me stand and he made me stand behind him. He was angry. Jean picked Eren by his shirt collar and stared at him with cold eyes.

"I told you last night not to touch her Jaeger" He says with a tone I had never heard before. He was beyond pissed.

"I apologized to her! It was wrong of me, let go horse face!" Eren quickly responds.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Jean says as he goes in for another punch but Eren kicks his leg making Jean loose balance. Jean quickly got up and both boys were fighting.

"S-stop it" I said with a low voice.

Both boys ignored me and kept fighting. Eren scratched Jean's neck and he was bleeding. Jean trying to cover his wound with his own hands he went to punch Eren whom was already getting ready to go for another kick to the leg.

"STOP IT!" I manage to yell and both boys stop and stare at me.

"P-please stop it…both of you! It was wrong of Eren to kiss me and it was wrong of you both for starting a fight!" I say not believing I had raised my voice like that. Eren and Jean stared at me for what seemed like a minute.

"I'm sorry (N/c)" Said Eren, I could feel his anger through his words.

Jean came up to me and hugged me. He held me in his arms and gave Eren the dirtiest stare.

"Don't ever think of touching (n/c) like that, ever again" As he said that he grabbed my hand and started walking towards the training camps. I looked behind my shoulder and saw a hurt Eren. I stopped walking.

"(N/c) what's wrong?" Jean asked. With his free hand he had been holding his wound this whole time. I took hold of my shirt and ripped a fair bit off. My stomach was showing but I didn't care. With the ripped bit of shirt I wrapped it around Jean's open wound. He flinched at the pain but then gave me a warm smile.

"It's my fault this happened in the first place Jean…I'm sorry" I apologized.

"How is this your fault?" He asked me.

"I decided to go check on Eren…after all Mikasa was supposedly Eren's lover. We talked but after I hugged him he suddenly kissed me! I told him I'm in love with you Jean, which made him apologize but then you came, it's my fault you've got such a deep wound…I'm sorry" I said, I couldn't help but have a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about me, I feel like just chilling at our dorm…could we go?" He asks. I give him a light nod as a response and we both leave. We're just a few days away from choosing what we want to do. Military police, The Garrison or The Survey Corps. I'm just a few days away from my dream.

As Jean and I were about to enter the guys' dorm I felt someone grab my arm.

 **Apologies for this chapter being awfully short! Next chapter will surely make up for it. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

(N/C) POV

It was Mikasa.

"W-what are you doing?! Let go of me!" I said as I tried to squirm my arm away from her tight grip around my wrist.

"Listen, (N/c), I've told you once already. If you don't get away from Jean I'll make you get away… I'm way stronger than you'll ever be." She said with a cold stare that pierced right through me.

"M-Mikasa let her go now!" yelled Jean at Mikasa.

"NO. I WANTED YOU FIRST." Mikasa yelled back at Jean.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes just leave me the fuck alone! You had your fucking chance and you threw it out the window because you were all over Eren! I love Jean, more than anything and he's become the only family I have left, you have Eren to take care of! How'd you feel if I was to turn psycho on your ass because I wanted to be with Eren?! JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled in her face and spat in her eyes. Mikasa let my hand go to wipe my spit off her eyes so she could see and I roundhouse kicked her in her ribs. Mikasa fell back and tried to get back up but I kicked her in the face knocking her out. I looked back at Jean.

"Not bad aye?" I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Jean was shocked at what just happened in front of him.

"Babe, that was badass!" Jean said as he kissed my cheek.

"We need to get the fuck out before she wakes up or we need to get her to her room." I said.

Jean and I just wanted to go sleep at this point. It's been one of the longest days of my life and I just want to rest for a bit next to Jean. I can't wait until today is over and done with. I see Reiner and Bertholdt coming our way, so I wave at them to come fast.

"Guys could you take Mikasa back to the girls' dorm? If the girls, ask she just had a bit too much to drink." I stated.

"Yeah, definitely." says Reiner as he picks her up and puts her resting body on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one" I say as I smile and see them walk off with Mikasa.

At this point Jean and I are alone in the room and we finally get to talk about all the events that have recently been unfolding right in front of us. I changed clothes into a pair of pyjama shorts and one of Jean's shirts, he just took his pants off and we sat both facing each other.

"I'm sorry" I say as I look up at Jean

Jean holds my face and caresses my cheek. "(N/C), kiss me."

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. It was a rather sweet kiss, it was what we both needed after everything that's happened.

He pressed his forehead against mine whilst holding my face with both of his hands.

"You don't have to be sorry (N/C), I love you so much to the point I doubt you'd ever understand. I know we're both still young and we have a long way to go before we're done with training and we can chose what the next chapter of our lives will be, but for the meantime I'd like you to know that I truly love you and no matter what I'll always be with you, right by your side. Through thick and thin. I'm so sorry you've had to go through so much shit because of me, it makes me feel so awful, but believe me when I say I'll make up for it."

I felt myself tearing up. I love Jean.

"J-Jean… I love you too… and I too am so sorry you've gone through a lot of shit because of me… none of this should've ever happened- "He put a finger on my lips to stop me from talking. He cuddled me and whispered in my ear.

"Let's just not think about what's happened and focus on finding our own happiness."

I turned around to face Jean and I was in love with what was in front of me. The man of my dreams was laying right next to me. I gently ran my hand through his hair and kissed him.

"I never thought I'd really get to be with you" I confess.

Jean looks surprised.

"I've never been happier to be with somebody, you've changed me, and you've made me a better person, (N/C)"

I sit on his lap as he is laying down and I look down at him and place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

I start playing with his hair as we just start to talk nonsense. I missed this, just being able to hang out and just worry about each other. Not another care in the world, right now it was just Jean and me.

Bertholdt and Reiner walked through the door and brought us some tea, he really knows how take care of me.

We sit in a circle on Jean's bed as we're having some tea. I take a sip from my tea and rest my head on Jean's shoulder. I feel so warm and at home around him.

Soon enough night-time came and there was no way in hell I'd be sleeping in the girl's dorm. I get up from Jean's bed and go to the bathroom within the boy's dorms. As I'm washing my face I hear a loud bang and a loud "ATTENTION" Shadis. I can't leave this bathroom until he's gone, great. I put my ear on the door and listen to what he's saying.

"You lot have a free week. Our gear has been stolen and we've had to order more. DO NOT get used to these breaks, UNDERSTOOD?!" Shadis basically screams.

"YES SIR!" The boys reply.

I heard the door shut and I decided it'd be safe for me to come out. Jean was sitting on his bed waiting for me with open arms.

"Did you hear that baby? We get a whole week to ourselves!" he says as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Does that mean I can stay here?" I ask him, concerned of having to go back to the girl's dorm.

"Of course, my love" he says with a huge smile on his face.

This was how it was always meant to be.

I was always meant to be _with you._


End file.
